Echo
by keotey1228
Summary: Echo, echo. The only voice calling back. Shadow, shadow. The only friend that I have.


I flew fast. Fast is an understatement. I flew like I had been shot out of a cannon. It didn't help because of the wind, my tears plastered to my face.

Yes, tears. Not tears from flying too fast. Tears made from actual pain, and created from actual emotions.

I had left the North Pole at least ten minutes ago. Maybe an hour or two. Had it been longer?

I can't tell. It seems like I'd been flying for an eternity, but I knew that was an exaggeration. But how much of an exaggeration, I did not know.

I saw the cliffs, and nearly got hit by one. The tears in my eyes made me unfocused and unable to see or think clearly.

I saw a fairly flat one and finally decided to land. It would do me no good to be smashed against a cliff because I flew into it at top speed.

I set my feet on the ground, going half the speed I had been going before. Of course, because of the icy ground plus the speed I was going, I slid until I ended up hitting another cliff anyway.

I sat my butt on the ground in the snow, my head now hurting. I placed a hand to it, only to realize it was bleeding. I groaned and lied down hard in the snow.

I was so stupid!

I deserved to be yelled at. I did ruin Easter, and Bunny did have the right to bring it back up. Even though I did save all of them from getting destroyed by making the kids believe again.

But did Bunny really have to say all of those mean things about me..?

"_Just a pathetic little spirit who doesn't know his place in the world."_

"_Bunny!" Tooth tried to get in between us._

_I stared Bunny dead in the eye, trying my hardest not to back down, and trying even harder not to cry._

_I felt my eyes getting wetter and my confidence leaving. Staring at Bunny, his eyes glaring into mine… It almost looked as if I were looking into Pitch's eyes._

Bunny was right. I didn't know my place in the world. I've been alone for too long. I'll never fit in.

I stared straight up into the relatively clear night. The South Pole is usually foggy, but the wind had died a little, sensing my unease.

I tried to remember the last time I did feel like I fit in. It was when I was with Jaime. He was my first believer, and will always be my first friend.

He would never cast me out, or leave me feeling unwanted.

I tried to remember the last time I saw Jaime. It had been a few days ago. He was doing his homework, and I was going through all of his songs in his iPod .

Then something called the Gangnam Style came on. _"What is this..?" I asked and played it. _

_Jaime looked at me, listened for a second and then smiled and laughed. "Oppa Gangnam Style…" He spun slowly in his chair._

_I raised my eyebrows with a smile. For about a minute, I was looking at Jaime like, 'What the heck is he saying..?'_

_Then he stood up and started to dance like a retarded cowboy. I started to laugh and he just kept smiling and dancing._

_After a few seconds he grabbed my arms and tried to pull me up to dance. "No…" I kept laughing. Jaime sighed and laughed._

_The singer started to talk in another language. "Please…?"_

_I thought about it before I started to dance too. He joined in half a second later, and we just kept dancing, me watching him to see if I'm doing it right. _

_We stopped when the song ended, but we kept laughing._

It was the first time in a while that I had felt like I was doing something right.

After Bunny yelled at me…

_I turned away and closed my eyes to keep from crying. To keep from looking weak._

"_See? He even knows it," Bunny backs up, as if what he did didn't matter to me. _

"_Jack…" North tried to talk to me. I shook my head quickly and bent my knees. I pushed against the ground and the wind picked me up._

_I kicked out and flew right through the window. _

_It wasn't even open._

I felt water starting to roll down my face again.

Bunny was right again. I did know it. I knew that I wasn't in the right place, and I knew I should do something about it.

I couldn't.

"_Doesn't know his place in the world."_

I didn't. I was so lost.

I stood up and began to walk. I kneeled down at the edge of the cliff and looked down, almost wishing I could come closer to it.

"_What is this?" I showed Jaime his iPod. I scrolled over the song: Echo. _

"_A song," he said simply. "Trying to sleep…"_

_I nodded. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the bed. It was dark, except for the light from the iPod. _

_I held my finger an inch above the screen. Jaime was trying to sleep, but I had to hear this song._

_I clicked it. _

_At first, I heard nothing. It was quiet, and I looked to see that it was playing. After about ten seconds, it started to play._

"_Hello, hello. Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone. I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes, when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough. 'Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back. My shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have."_

I didn't think much of the song at the time, other than it sounded sad, but pretty. Now, thinking about the lyrics, I see how true they feel to me.

I looked back out in front of me. I was truly on the edge, and I truly did feel like screaming. I do try to pretend I'm alright, but really… it's not enough.

I was left alone for 300 years. Nothing but me and the wind. My voice… my shadow.

"_Listen, listen. I would take a whisper if that's all you have to give. But it isn't, isn't. You could come and save me. Try to chase it crazy right out of my head."_

All I wanted was a little help. I wanted to be told why I was here. What my purpose was. I was never told. It was always, "Out!". Or "Don't mess with my eggs!". Or "Not my teeth!". Or a bunch of random gold pictures.

I had no idea what to do. I tried everything, but nothing I did seemed to work. Nothing I did ever got me any closer to being believed in.

"_I'm out edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes, when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough. 'Cause my echo, echo. Oh my shadow, shadow."_

I lie back down on the ground. I wasn't ready to go back. I couldn't go back. I will never go back willingly. If they ever want me back, they will have to drag my cold, dead body back there.

They abandoned me for 300 years. Where were they when I needed help? When I needed someone to talk to? When I needed a teacher, a role-model… a family…?  
_  
_"Hello? Hello? Anybody out there?"

**Just in case the ending didn't make sense, the whole "**"Hello? Hello? Anybody out there?"**" is one of the guardians calling it.**


End file.
